


【莫萨】Carol（圣诞颂歌AU）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 2017圣诞贺文





	1. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞颂歌AU！！！OOC都是我的！他们永远是最好的！HE预警！

平安夜的街头，从北方而来的的冷风挾卷着雪花和圣诞颂歌卷过所有人的头顶。火光从玻璃中透出来，金红的火焰被这像是冰的东西模糊扭曲，温度被透明的窗户隔绝，没有分到半点给路上那些闻着烤肉香味取暖的人。穷人的灵魂随着卷着雪花的、带着面包房或是有钱人厨房里的香气的冷风一起飘荡，他们尚未死去的孩子趴在玻璃上看着扭曲的火炉里扭曲的火焰，妄想在比北风更冷的玻璃上分到一星半点的温度，又或是向厨师乞求一点能吃的东西——看在上帝的份上！每年的冬天都会夺去不少流浪汉和穷人的生命——冷风对所有人都是公平的，只不过有人有房子，有人没有罢了。幼小的孩子总想着尝一尝拥有美丽外观的剔透的雪花，看它是否和剔透的白砂糖有相似的甜蜜。打在舌尖的冰冷像是点在指尖的烛火，他们咯咯地笑起来，有一点点的回甘融化在味蕾。纷扬的雪花聚成白玫瑰花瓣一样的大小，大朵大朵地散落下来，母亲用自己的呼声和最为浓烈的食物香气唤着孩子们回到家中，笑声和母亲们宠溺的声音为他们拭去了满身的白雪。  
圣诞颂歌甜美的像是洁白晶莹的砂糖粉从天际洒下，萨列里站在十二月的街头，任凭纷扬的大朵雪花落满了他的肩头和黑发，那些黑色的布料和黑色的发丝都被十二月的街头染白，甚至他纤长的睫毛上都落了几片雪花。冰冷的街头让他原本鲜活的唇褪色、苍白，他的指尖和鼻尖因为长时间地暴露在冰冷的、脆生生的空气中而泛上了漂亮的玫瑰粉——他像是一具雪雕竖立在十二月的街头，只有被层层布料掩盖的胸膛的微弱起伏才能证明他还活着。萨列里抬起手放在了嘴边，他音乐家的手指不受控制地僵硬、颤抖，他呼出了一口气，风把热气从他嘴里带出来，细细的一缕，然后消失在了白到刺眼的天空里。萨列里眯着眼打量着纯白而耀眼的天空，看着雪花从其中慢慢地剥离出来，晃悠着落到他的眼前，像是一个个由天空凝成的光点散落人间——天使的绒羽，上帝的颂歌，圣诞的礼赞。萨列里眯着眼睛盯着天空，泪水从他眼角慢慢地渗出，在他的脸上划开一条晶莹的细线，像是被过于苍白明亮的天空刺出的泪水，又不像。  
萨列里把钥匙不那么精准地伸进锁孔，却仿佛在那一瞬间看见锁上有一只眼睛俏皮地向他眨了一下。那只眼睛的轮廓他不能再熟悉，那只眼睛带着柔和的光晕向他用他不能再熟悉的方式眨了一下眼——萨列里干冷而僵硬的手指握不紧那个小小的冰冷的黄铜钥匙了。那个小东西带着委屈的脆响滚落到台阶下面，萨列里只能狼狈地弯下嘎吱作响的身子，摇晃着去拿那个滚到最后一节台阶上的钥匙。钥匙应该是冰冷的，萨列里干冷到几乎发出脆响的手指却没有任何感觉。他深吸了一口气，干冷的、脆生生的空气转悠着不肯离开他温暖的肺——当萨列里再次看向门锁的时候，什么都没有发生，不管是那个发着光的熟悉的眼睛还是那个熟悉的眨眼。  
晚上的时候萨列里一个人坐在房间里的炉火前。所有的仆人都被他以圣诞节的理由搪塞回家，却不知道他们的主人只是想在没有人能看见或是听见的地方哭一场，不管是悼念逝去的音乐，逝去的莫扎特，逝去的那个十二月五号还是逝去的爱。  
音乐和光离开了他的世界，没有东西能为他拭去满身的白雪。  
平安夜的街头传来火光，食物的香气，圣诞颂歌的曲调，人们的笑声，雪花和着冷风刮过玻璃。萨列里坐在卧室，正对着点燃的炉火，金红色的火焰跳动着发出噼啪的声音，温度与光一直蔓延到他的脚前的那块地板上，水一滴滴地落到地板上，留下了一个个深色的痕迹。萨列里咽下了所有的哭咽，冰冷抚平了他所有的颤抖，鲜血填满了他所有的悔恨，伤痕覆盖了他的爱。他颤抖着嘴唇把银白的刀刃垂在了自己的手腕上方，疼痛换来了鲜血，一个涌进，一个涌出，平整的皮肤被划开，像是撕开了上好的绸缎。丝绸的衬衫磨着萨列里背上未愈的鞭痕，缎子的长外套遮住了湿润的裤边，他喜欢站在冰冷的街头，让无边而尖锐的冷意暂时的冻住疼痛和回忆。  
一支蜡烛被点燃了。  
有点掺蓝的烛焰幽幽地跳动，一只他熟悉的手握住了蜡烛的下端，白色的蜡烛像是消失在了那双白色的手里。  
莫扎特手中的蜡烛消失了，他的身上发出柔软而温暖的光，就像蜡烛发出的光。他的金发飞扬在空中，像是地球不能再束缚他分毫，他穿着一件白色的罩袍，右手里拿着一个半透明的兜帽——他整个人就像是一支点燃的蜡烛。  
“萨列里。”他唤道，甚至还露出了一个笑。  
“莫扎特。”萨列里不管自己还在流着血的手腕，他以一种赎罪的姿态跪在了地板上，弯着脊背，血色慢慢地渗透在了白色的衬衫上，“你是来带我走的吗？可我的归宿应是地狱……”  
“不是。”莫扎特打断了萨列里，他扣住了萨列里的手腕，搀扶萨列里起来的动作过于温柔，他的光蔓延开来，铺成一条看不见尽头的长路，“我们走吧。”  
那条光路像是结了冰的路，萨列里刚踏上去就小小地滑了一步，莫扎特带着他惯有的笑意亲昵而用力地挽住了萨列里的手臂，带着他穿越层层纱幔一般的时间，最后停在了某个时间的上空。莫扎特伸手拨开那些轻柔的纱幔，萨列里的心脏却在这层模糊了景象的面纱掀开之前就猜到了这里是哪儿，他的心脏开始不自然地跳动，血液在脸上聚集起来。夏日的温度不能被这层遮挡完全遮盖，他能很清晰地感受到纱幔之后的温暖和明亮，以及意大利的风光——莱尼亚戈，他出生以及成长的地方。童年是一盒未知，笑声是甜蜜的，糖果是动人的，打骂是苦涩的，泪水是疼痛的。但这一切的一切都融化在了意大利的软风中，像是被露水打湿的玫瑰花园，在他站在自己三十一年的人生中回顾过去时，一切都是朦胧的，带着纯粹的美感——直到莫扎特挽上他的手臂。他的光汇成一条道路延展，最为真实而确切的过去前的最后一层纱幔被莫扎特揭开。  
“我之前没来过这里，但是我在很小的时候去过那不勒斯，那洒满阳光的海湾。”莫扎特兴致勃勃地为萨列里掀开了最后一片屏障，他侧过头看向安静地看着掀开的纱幔的萨列里，“一七五零年，我还没有出生呢。”  
“是啊，一七五零年的八月。”萨列里深吸了一口，脸上久违地挂上了笑意。他觉得自己的心脏已经不属于自己，那颗小小的东西变成了一个节拍器，清脆地跳动着，即将跟着那些音符一起振翅飞走，“一个美丽的夏天。”  
“它必然是美丽的，因为您的出生，您的音符。”莫扎特朝他笑道，他挥起了手，就像他指挥乐队时那样，他身上的一部分金色的光化成光点四散开来，一个个漂亮的金色音符从夏日的莱尼亚戈上空撒下。  
“我不如您。”萨列里看着那些音符，他的心脏清脆地打着拍子，他笑了起来，就像他小时候那样，“萨尔茨堡的冬天才是应该赞美的。”  
莫扎特笑着挽着萨列里的手，带着应有的骄傲和自豪。他们脚下的莱尼亚戈在光路的延展之下变化起来，从夏初清脆的绿到夏末深色的祖母绿，秋天的颜色则更为丰富，那些盛满眼球的深浅不一的红色和黄色却在最后都慢慢地褪成了毫无生机的棕色，干枯，发脆，跟随着冬日的冷风从枝头滑落。圣诞颂歌从那些光点似的音符中漫出来，那些音符带着笑意仰面向下落去，伸展而慵懒，在穿过他们脚下的光路时变成了白色的雪花，在阳光的照射下发出微弱却明亮的光。莫扎特和萨列里站在光路上看着那些带着圣诞颂歌落下的雪花，和那个黑发的孩子，看着他因为听那些美妙的音乐而失去了糖果。  
“您看起来伤心极了。”莫扎特看着小小的萨列里，他皱起眉，有些生气起来，“您的父母怎么能这么做！那可是音乐！”  
“我小时候最喜欢的东西就是糖和音乐。”萨列里看着小小的自己在没有允许的情况下去听哥哥弗朗切斯科拉小提琴，最后还失去了亲爱的糖果。他还能记得小时候音乐甜蜜而美好的感觉，就像糖果一样，他爱音乐和糖果——谁又能拒绝这些美好的不得了的东西呢，甜美的音乐，和甜蜜的糖果？  
这些因为没有允许而出门失去糖果的惩罚其实还不算什么，最严重的一次责罚是对那位地方牧师说他的管风琴让他不快，小小的萨列里指责那是一种不恰当的戏剧性的风格。  
莫扎特看着他从未见过的近乎鲁莽的萨列里，却在这个孩子被他的父亲责打的时候真正的生气起来。他小心地看了看萨列里背上的血迹和他手腕上凝固的伤口，他想把这些看起来几乎绝望的东西抹去，他现在有这个能力，他却不敢把自己的手伸上那个遍布疤痕的手腕。莫扎特已经死了快二十天了，在这二十天里他看了很多，他已经死了，这个世界再也无法束缚他，他可以从过去一直看到未来，他也可以就看着现在。他看了很久的妻子和儿子，但他还是从他们身边离开了——他去了萨列里的身边。一个是因为他知道萨列里会成为自己儿子的老师，还有一个是因为……他听到了一些东西，关于他和萨列里，从遥远的未来传来，振聋发聩，却不是真相。  
他们继续顺着光路行走，萨列里还是会时不时的滑上一下，可是莫扎特绝不会在自己的光上面滑倒，他每次都能及时地用力拽住萨列里。  
他们看着过去的萨列里，看着他从一个小小的孩子渐渐长成一位英俊的少年，看着他去一个又一个地方学习。他的经历尝起来像是一大盘未知的糕点：有时候是甜美的糖果，不管是什么味道的，甜味总是一种纯粹的美好；有时候却是都铎时期的热巧克力，纯粹的苦味和辣味过于鲜明。他父母的死亡则是一种说不出味道的心碎，看着心脏上不知何时冒出来的伤口中飚溅开鲜红的血液，那个被割伤的口子哧啦一声破的更开，雪花吹灌进破口中，冰凌从雪花之中生长出来，刺穿血肉生长——那种疼痛触摸不到也无法抹去，鲜明地占满了所有感官。  
“您还好吗？”莫扎特转过身来正对着萨列里，他还紧紧地扣着萨列里的手臂，这样看起来倒更像是一个拥抱，他身上烛火一般的温暖顺着手臂传递，一直暖融融地烧到萨列里身上。  
“我还好。”萨列里看着那时失去了父母的自己。时间会抹去一切，伤口会慢慢闭合，虽然这样的伤口永远都不会长好，但在十几年后的今天也只会在触摸它们时感到疼痛。他明白莫扎特的感同身受——他在巴黎死去的母亲给了他极大的打击，分别的阿洛伊西娅，不停死去的孩子，他最后还是失去了的父亲——莫扎特远比他失去的要多，莫扎特看不见的的伤口也比他要多。  
他的伤口远没有那样刻骨铭心。那些伤口不是被甜蜜的回忆与爱的失去刺出来的，他的伤口来自属于地狱的嫉妒，他的伤口来自天使的火焰里的不应当的爱。他的伤口无法长好，只会在他尚有一口气的时候不停地刺痛他，提醒他这些不可被上帝饶恕的罪恶。  
他们脚下的光路突然停在了萨尔茨堡的上空，萨列里有些不解地看了一眼身边的莫扎特，莫扎特也在这时松开了他们扣紧的手臂。莫扎特站在了原地，萨尔茨堡冬日的雪花从他们脚下席卷而来，光路开始化成光点回到莫扎特身上，雪花和冷风肆无忌惮地环绕了他们。萨列里看着莫扎特拿着那个兜帽往自己头上扣去——那一刻萨列里才明白那根本就不是一顶兜帽——那是一个盖子，专门用来盖熄蜡烛的那种。  
莫扎特的光消失了。他就是一根蜡烛。他熄灭了。  
他死了。  
冬日的冷风卷着雪花朝萨列里扑来，萨列里则闭上了自己的眼睛接受一切可能到来的审判，耳边却突然响起蜡烛点燃时那一瞬间细微的噼啪声。在那一瞬间之后，一切声音都停止了，空洞地只剩下他自己的呼吸声。  
当萨列里再次睁开眼睛的时候，蜡烛熄灭了。


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们指间的墨水仿佛将他们粘在了一起，血肉仿佛都长合在了一起，他们的心跳顺着每一根脉搏传递，直到他们的呼吸融为一体。唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞颂歌AU！！！全文第二部分！OOC都是我的！他们永远是最好的！HE预警！

当萨列里再次睁开眼睛的时候，蜡烛熄灭了。  
萨列里依旧一个人坐在房间里的炉火前，所有的仆人都被他以圣诞节的理由搪塞回家，却不知道他们的主人只是想在没有人能看见或是听见的地方哭一场，不管是悼念逝去的音乐，逝去的莫扎特，逝去的那个十二月五号还是逝去的爱。萨列里依旧坐在卧室，正对着点燃的炉火，金红色的火焰跳动着发出噼啪的声音，温度与光一直蔓延到他的脚前的那块地板上，水留下的一个个深色的痕迹早已被火光蒸干。萨列里咽下了所有的哭咽，冰冷抚平了他所有的颤抖，鲜血填满了他所有的悔恨，伤痕覆盖了他的爱。他颤抖着嘴唇把银白的刀刃垂在了自己的手腕上方，疼痛换来了鲜血，一个涌进，一个涌出，平整的皮肤被划开，像是撕开了上好的绸缎。丝绸的衬衫磨着萨列里背上未愈的鞭痕，缎子的长外套遮住了湿润的裤边，他喜欢站在冰冷的街头，让无边而尖锐的冷意暂时的冻住疼痛和回忆。  
音乐和光离开了他的世界，没有东西能为他拭去满身的白雪。  
隔壁的房间里却突兀地传来一阵琴声，那些活泼而过多的音符和金色的火光从房门的缝隙之中流淌进来，一直蔓延上他的脚面。萨列里从那张他看起来一直没有离开过的椅子上站起来走向那个流淌出音乐和火光的房间，在握上黄铜的把手时犹豫了一下，却听到一阵笑声从门后传来，仿佛他握上的那个黄铜把手是一个音乐盒的开关。  
是莫扎特。他不可能认错那些笑声。莫扎特。  
“大师，推开我们之间的这扇门吧。”莫扎特在门后笑道，这段一听就是即兴的琴声在这时恰好进入了尾声，在萨列里推门而进的那一刻莫扎特刚好按下最后一个琴键，回响弥散在房间中和着火光的温暖空气中不肯散去。  
莫扎特穿着一件袍子。那件袍子甚至露出了他的胸口，从款式上看起来像是一件没有系好的殓衣，却过于华丽——白色的缎面上用金丝绣了难以形容的复杂花纹，红色的火光给白金色的袍子加了一层滚边；莫扎特的头上还有一个冬青树叶编成的花冠，棕色的枝条和青翠浓郁的叶片环绕在他金色的头发上，青色的叶片间还隐约地藏着一些正红色的果实。这时候的莫扎特不再像是披着由阳光织成的袍子的天使，或是一位王子——这时候他更像一位神祗，带着漂亮的花冠，身穿飘逸的长袍。他的手中甚至还拿着一个金色的羊角火炬，羊角里金色的炭火被烤成了红色，发出细微的噼啪声——那些从门缝中蔓延进来的金色火光一定就来自于这个火炬。  
“您有见过我的一千七百九十个兄弟吗？”莫扎特带着过分甜蜜的笑意问萨列里，像是一壶蜂蜜兜头倒下，一瞬间整个世界都被浅金色的糖浆的甜味和甜香淹没，粘稠的糖浆堵塞了每一个毛孔，塞住了气管，将人窒息于这甜蜜无比的死亡。  
没等萨列里作出他否定的答复，莫扎特又笑了。这次不再是安静而甜蜜的笑容，而是爽朗的大笑。萨列里的整个脑子仿佛都被香甜的果酱糖浆糊在了一起，但他居然还能模糊地想着莫扎特以前就是这么笑的，不管是在哪位夫人的沙龙里，不管他与哪位小姐调笑，不管他遇到什么有意思的事情，他都是这么笑的。  
莫扎特把拿着火炬的手倾斜了一下，金红的炭火飞扬出来，纷纷扬扬地落了萨列里一身，这让萨列里不得不闭上眼睛。  
等他再次睁眼的时候，他仿佛从一个过分甜美的噩梦中醒来。  
“不，别让我看见这个画面！”萨列里哀求道，他的哭泣无济于事，他只能听见莫扎特的笑声，他却根本控制不了梦中的他自己，“求您！”  
噩梦没有结束。噩梦继续了下去。  
这却是他这么久以来唯一的美梦。  
他曾与莫扎特一起合作过。那份合作的谱子中很好的呈现了他们两个人的不同风格——莫扎特的那部分带有他一贯的戏剧性，萨列里的那部分却更为抒情。  
不过那都是记不清时间之前的事了。  
金红色的烛火一直蔓延到浅棕色的牛皮纸上，像是打翻的夕阳，也像是莫扎特打翻的墨水。萨列里侧过头看了看莫扎特沾着墨水的手指和沾着墨水的谱子悄悄地叹了一口气，莫扎特却敏锐地回望过来，在看见萨列里盯着自己沾着墨水的手指之后迅速明白了这是怎么一回事。莫扎特鼓着腮帮子，不顾萨列里拿着的蘸了墨水的鹅毛笔一把握上他干净的手指，任由难以洗去的黑色墨水沾染上他们两个人的手指。他们温暖而略带粗糙的的指腹相互摩擦，萨列里能感受到莫扎特指尖的茧子，莫扎特也能感受到萨列里指腹被小提琴划伤的细微伤痕。他们笑着握紧彼此温暖的手，尽力把更多的墨水留到对方的手指上，萨列里先前没有放下的那只鹅毛笔上残留的墨水成了他们两个人一同争抢的对象，微冷的墨水流淌到手指上，他们恶意地握紧对方的手指阻绝一切逃脱的可能性，然后摩擦彼此的手指只希望能把自己手上的墨水蹭到对方手上。黑色的墨水渐渐凝固，手指上能清晰地感觉到皮肤被干涸的墨水扯紧的感觉。他们气喘吁吁地，甚至发不出流畅的笑声，断断续续的笑声中掺杂了不少喘息，手指下对方的脉搏一清二楚，那些鼓动的血脉和起伏的胸膛，甚至在脸颊上都漫上了漂亮的玫瑰色。莫扎特蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是晨曦之中的海面，烛火细碎地点缀着虹膜和瞳孔，他的金发的发尾镀上了更加耀眼的光，他的脸颊上是健康漂亮的玫瑰色，他的嘴唇鲜艳的像是在枝头开的正烈的玫瑰花瓣，他嘴角的笑意就像是没擦干净的糖屑，他跳动的脉搏在萨列里的指尖欢快地律动着，他喘气的颤动一直传递到他和萨列里相握的手上。萨列里的眼睛里掺进了烛火，像是棕色的枫糖中兑进了金色的蜂蜜，跳动的烛焰被他盛进琥珀一样的眼睛中永久地封存起来，他黑发的发尾泛出了漂亮的金色，他一向苍白的脸上漫上了玫瑰的血色，他的嘴唇像是被沙龙里的夫人摁着涂上了一层薄薄的艳色胭脂，他柔软的唇微弯露出不常有的笑意，他跳动的脉搏在莫扎特指尖欢快地律动着，他胸膛的颤动一直传递到他和莫扎特相握的手上。  
他们渐渐停止了喘息和笑声，他们能在彼此的眼中看见细碎的烛火，他们的指尖下彼此的脉搏却没有放慢分毫。他们指间的墨水干涸在皮肤上，他们的手指仿佛被粘在了一起，他们却不想冒着扯下血肉的危险扯开他们握紧的双手，任由彼此的温度顺着他们没有半丝缝隙的交握的手之间传递开来。莫扎特能在萨列里琥珀似的眼睛之中看见自己，萨列里也能在莫扎特海面一般的眼睛之中看见自己。他们指间的墨水仿佛将他们粘在了一起，血肉似乎都长合在了一起，他们的心跳顺着每一根脉搏流淌，直到他们的呼吸融为一体。唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。  
没人能说得清那个吻是谁的错，也没人说得清那个吻的感受。  
但那个吻是一个错误。  
萨列里把自己关在了房间里，墙上的十字架和床上摊着的圣经都在提醒他这是不被允许的——木格的祈祷室，迎着光的玫瑰花窗，母亲手中的念珠，父亲手中的圣经，哥哥身下的长椅与天上的父悬在他头顶的十字架都不允许，这是不被允许的。他只能假装没有看见莫扎特受伤的眼神，然后他把莫扎特眼中的受伤尽数用自己的身体弥补——他的后背被鞭子抽出一条一条大马士革玫瑰色的痕迹，在下一次抽中同一位置时皮肤裂开，艳红的血液顺着脊背弯曲的弧度流淌下来；他的手腕被尖利的小刀划出白色的痕迹，过一会儿那条痕迹就会变成浅粉色，甚至冒出零星的血珠，划过苍白的皮肤落到脚边的地板上——他只能把自己的爱意隐藏，把自己的心脏在硫磺上炙烤，肉体被火焰席卷着升起，有渡鸦在他的眼前扇动有如无星的子夜的翅尖。  
最后一点炭火熄灭了。萨列里睁开眼睛，穿着袍子头戴冬青树花冠的莫扎特看着他露出一个恍若那时的笑，他手中的金色羊角里的金色炭火静静地燃烧。  
“我的性命并不长久。”莫扎特对萨列里说到，他的嘴角甚至还有一点笑意，“我的生命会在今晚的钟声敲响的时候结束。”  
他看着萨列里惊慌的眼神大笑起来，他用力挥动手中金色的羊角，金红的炭火从里面纷纷扬扬地洒出来，直到淹没了他们两个人，飞扬的炭火和灰烬让萨列里不得不闭上了眼睛。  
等他再次睁眼的时候，仿佛他处在了一个一个过于真实的幻境。  
“莫扎特？”萨列里看着他对面的那个身影，他感到了不真实与不可能，整个时空仿佛在他面前颠覆，“这是哪儿？”  
幻境没有破碎。幻境甚至更为真实地展开了。  
这却是他迄今为止比妄想莫扎特从死亡的坟墓中爬出来更为荒谬的幻想。  
他与莫扎特面对面站着。莫扎特穿着他第一次也是最后一次见到他时的那套闪光的黑色礼服，他能隐约看见自己穿着庆祝莫扎特失败的那场宴会时的黑色天鹅绒礼服。音乐响起的时候，莫扎特伸开双臂向他走来，萨列里则用女士的舞步向莫扎特走去。他们的左手空荡荡地举在空中，直到他们握紧了彼此的手，莫扎特的右手落在了他的腰上，他的右手则落在了莫扎特握着他的腰的手臂上。  
“我已经死了，萨列里。”  
莫扎特在他第一次把萨列里拉近时对他说到。萨列里却熟视无睹一般地完成了四次漂亮的踢腿，在他最后一次将腿向后收回时他轻声开口。  
“我早就知道了。”  
莫扎特用自己的脚微踢了两下那个缝隙，带着甜美的笑意正正地看向萨列里。  
“安东尼奥，这是不可避免的。”  
头顶的灯洒下的光笼罩了他们两个人，仅仅是他们两个人。他们完成了两个快速的舞步，光线却如影随形，坚定地隔绝开周围看不清一切的黑暗。  
“我知道。”  
萨列里在两个像是华尔兹里的舞步的进退中看清了莫扎特蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛中并没有火光一般的活力，也没有阴霾一般的死亡笼罩。  
“我这次回来，看了我的妻子和儿子……还有你。”  
他们转换着舞步，握紧对方旋转，他们就这样在原地旋转，在光下看清彼此。  
“……为什么离开？”  
萨列里在踏着舞步绕着莫扎特旋转时问道，他的声音几乎淹没在了音乐之中。  
“因为我从未来听到了一些声音。”  
莫扎特带着萨列里划开一个弧形，他们踩着进退的舞步，萨列里则会在几个舞步之后用脚尖划开一个漂亮的弧线。  
“关于我们？”  
他们面对面踏着舞步，看着彼此向着一个不明白的方向滑去，在一个停顿之后握紧彼此开始旋转。  
“关于我们。”  
他们没再接着说下去了。萨列里在旋转的时候跳起，脚在空中划开长度不同的圆形，最后再落回地上用脚尖划开一条漂亮的弧线，接着用另一只脚划开另一条漂亮的弧线。  
“不是关于我们之间像是擦亮的火柴一样的爱意。”  
莫扎特在萨列里在他手下旋转时看着萨列里，他在萨列里的舞步结束之后将他搂入怀中。  
“他们说，是你杀了我。”  
光线之外的黑暗突然沸腾了起来。那些黑暗不顾一切地翻滚着靠近他们两个人，那些黑暗发出了声音，那些黑暗藏在玫瑰下将毒液灌进去，那些黑暗将所有的光压缩成一个光点之后吞没了握着手的他们。  
最后一点炭火熄灭了。萨列里睁开眼睛，穿着袍子头戴冬青树花冠的莫扎特看着他露出一个恍若那时的笑，他手中的金色羊角里的金色炭火燃烧着最后残存的那一点。  
“我知道这并不是真的，但是，”莫扎特的脸慢慢的苍白下来，“但是那些谎言振聋发聩。”  
萨列里在他面前跪下。  
“我们之间尚未燃起的爱被时光的金砂熄灭，那些金砂将真相刻画成了另一个形状。”莫扎特金发上的花冠上青翠的冬青叶掉落到萨列里的掌心，他把手中金色的羊角扔到了一边，那个金质的火炬滚动着，一路发出空荡的响声，那里面最后的一点灰烬随着温度一起被不知道从哪里泄露出来的冷风吹散。  
“莫扎特。”萨列里看着莫扎特头上的花冠一点点破碎， 正红的果子滚落开来，翠绿的冬青叶被不知何处吹来的风拽落，最后的棕色的树枝被冷风染成了尖锐的黑色，慢慢地从里面长出利刺，黑色的荆棘缠绕着莫扎特金色的发丝。  
莫扎特朝他露出一个甜蜜的微笑，然后就像失去了所有力气一般摔落到地上，就像萨列里在他房间里曾经看到过的那样。  
钟声敲响了。  
-  
*亲吻的时候睫毛擦到对方的感觉，那种吻叫蝴蝶之吻，我特别喜欢这个！（刚好flo是个睫毛精就可以任意想象）  
*文中的舞蹈描写来自AV700704第一曲的前半部分。虽然是探戈而不是那个年代该有的小步舞或者华尔兹……华尔兹太无聊了嘛qnq这个舞刚觉张力特别强所以就干脆用了这个舞。没跳过舞，一切描写有误都是我的锅！我是把前半部分跳女步的黑衣想象成萨，白衣想象成扎的，大家要是真的有点搞不懂他俩是在跳个啥可以去看看（虽然我本人会两支半的华尔兹，我也不想写华尔兹，无聊qnq）  
*“在玫瑰下”的英文是“under the rose”，大概算是习惯用法吧，是“秘密地”的意思  
*萨的“为什么离开”是在问扎特为什么离开妻子儿子来看他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜快乐！  
> 原剧跟我不是一个套路，我是自己私设的“直接经历”，感觉更带感orz  
> 那个，至于殓衣……其实我是全凭记忆，感觉像是睡衣那种，胸口应该有系带……吧（。  
> 火炬是原剧有的意向，可是羊角是我自己脑的，一个是因为好看（？），还有一个是因为我想到了丰饶之角（。我把我串戏的脑子拖出去orz  
> 他俩合写一份谱子是真的，大概是2016年的时候找到了，但是一起打闹是没有的，亲亲更是没有的！对不起我也不知道为什么可是写到这里就是想写一个亲亲！！！您相信我是他们先动的手！！！  
> 平安夜这一更很甜吧！  
> 我在异国他乡提前祝大家圣诞快乐！


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金砂和黑暗一起被十二月的冷风吹的飞扬起来，卷着所有的时间一起飞扬，卷起了萨列里，卷起了莫扎特，卷起了一切的一切——然后落下了，像是一首交响乐的最后一个音符，回响弥散在十二月的冷风之中不肯散去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞颂歌AU！！！全文第三部分！OOC都是我的！他们永远是最好的！HE预警！

钟声敲响了。  
萨列里眼睁睁地看着莫扎特倒在地上放声大笑，他的胸膛的起伏像是翻滚的海潮落去，一点点衰弱了起伏，大理石一般苍白的胸膛慢慢干瘪下去，肋骨浮现在了体表——一切就像他的死亡重演。莫扎特金色的头发干枯了，像是一点点枯死的茎干；莫扎特的嘴唇褪色了，像是即将从枝头脱落的玫瑰花瓣；莫扎特的身体虚弱了，肋骨浮出体表，像琴键一般排列；呼吸所奏响的交响曲即将落幕，作为华彩乐章的笑声已经癫狂，也许下一秒就会崩断，消亡。   
萨列里跪了下来——最可怕的噩梦重演，最心碎的片段再播，捅进心房的刀刃滑脱，血肆无忌惮地涌了出来，灰烬和雪花灌了进去，尖叫和咒骂挤了进去，伤害和罪恶填满了空荡荡的心室。他拿出了藏在衣襟中的小刀，对准手腕狠狠地划了下去，流出血的却不是他——  
是莫扎特。   
莫扎特在最后一秒拖着自己即将死去的身体挪到了萨列里身侧，用自己的手拦住了砍向萨列里的手的刀刃，最后一点点血液不情不愿地从伤口流出，他用受伤的那只手握紧了一颗萨列里的泪珠：“大师。”他朝着萨列里笑到，不带癫狂，不带忧伤，不带一点点的黑暗，他就仅仅是笑着，像他生前那样，“别这么伤害自己。”他吻了吻手心那颗泪珠，苍白的嘴唇上最后染上了一点血色——是血。   
莫扎特的眼睛闭上了。他的手滑到了地上。他沾着血的嘴唇渐渐苍白。   
一阵阵十二月的冷风从剧院的大门里肆无忌惮地刮进屋内，一点点把莫扎特剥离。他的身体化成灰粉，顺着冰白的冬风飞向窗外，萨列里握上了那只手，眼泪也被风一同刮走，他把自己的额头抵在已经化成白骨的手上，眼泪穿过骨缝落入冷风之中，最后一个吻落在了指骨化成的最后一点灰烬上——一切都飞离了他的指尖，不管是金色的耀眼的发丝，玫瑰花一般鲜美的唇，还是他星星上的金子一般璀璨的生命。一切都飞入了一七九一年十二月的冷风之中，街头的风中传来圣诞聚餐的味道，圣诞颂歌像是雪花飞入，混着血和泪，落了萨列里满身。   
“我的罪过！”他高声叫道，泪水划过笑着的嘴角时掺染了血色，十二月的冷风刮走了莫扎特一切一切的痕迹，莫扎特的一切都化成了灰被冷风吹尽，“是谋杀了莫扎特！”  
他身下的影子化成一个不是他的人，像是一个死神，一具穿着黑袍的白骨，眼窝和指尖的地方是深色的痕迹，像是泪水，更像是血。   
白骨向他指出方向，向他指出未来的方向，搀扶他起来的动作过于温柔。   
“啊，死神！”萨列里攥住了对方的袍角，他的礼服被自己的血粘在了自己伤痕累累的背上。那一瞬间他又是那个在莫扎特死后向魔鬼祷告的萨列里了，他的身上布满创口，他的心脏被他自己剜出来放在那个墓碑之前，他的乐谱一滴滴地淌下血来，他的指尖露出白骨——他渴望死去，他想要赎罪，他不想要赎罪，他祈求惩罚，他的身上的锁链足以将他放逐到时间的尽头：一根叫做“嫉妒莫扎特的才华”，一根叫做“爱上了莫扎特”，一根叫做“陷害了莫扎特”，一根叫做“伤害了莫扎特”。最后一根勒住了他的脖颈，直到血流下来，皮肉破碎着嵌进了锁链，气管断裂，露出白骨，锁链卡在了骨缝——“杀死了莫扎特”。   
莫扎特是他所有犯下的罪孽，莫扎特不是罪孽，他才是——安东尼奥萨列里才是罪孽，诞生在蛇的血液之中的渡鸦。   
穿着黑袍的白骨没有挣脱，他白骨状的手扣住了萨列里的手腕，温柔地在那些伤口上抚摸而过。最后一股冷风吹进了剧院，把黑色的袍子和萨列里都吹了起来，时间突然从他们脚下流淌出来，像是一条由金砂铺成的河流，单薄美丽，宏伟壮观，像是一首壮大的交响曲流淌，承载了一切心跳和死亡，黑暗潜伏在周围衬托时间的光明。   
白骨踩上了金砂，他的手死死地扣住了萨列里的手腕，牵着他往前走，在一个特殊的地方跪下，用自己的手掌托起一点金砂，在萨列里眼前洒下。   
萨列里看见了未来，看见了一场葬礼——他的葬礼。   
五月的维也纳，像是下一个春天，新叶在枝头展开，花香舒展，鸟儿歌咏，森林中的阳光像是彩带一般落下，松林中的石碑上爬上了青苔。穿着黑袍的白骨牵着萨列里走在松林之中，枝叶被踩断，松针掉落的声音柔和甜美，就像冬日里掉落的雪花的声音。厚重的落叶是绵软的，青苔从石头的底端向上爬，也许很多年都不会有人清理。松树特有的香气和清晨微冷的空气一起挤满鼻腔。一切都很美，像是一首牧歌落进瞳孔，像是一个吻落在指尖，像是一个微笑落在手心——像是莫扎特的声音。   
莫扎特死了。萨列里杀了莫扎特。金砂边潜伏的黑暗开口说道，像是一出戏剧中的旁白，像是来自地狱的审判，像是烙铁伸进化脓的伤口，像是小刀刺进心房。   
萨列里接受的坦然。   
是，他承认到，是我杀了莫扎特，他挥舞着皮鞭甩向自己的后背，是，他坦白道，是我杀了莫扎特，他用小刀割开了自己的手腕，是，他承认到，是我杀了莫扎特，他把所有的字眼用利刃刻在身上，让鲜血和罪恶淌遍全身，让潜伏在时间的光明周围的黑暗将他拖入深渊。他接受的坦然。   
您没有。白骨在他手心刻下一串字母，把黑暗驱散，他死死地扣住萨列里的手腕，让一切消失的像是一场幻梦，让伤口消失的像是一场欺骗。   
“您不懂。”萨列里摇了摇头，黑暗和人们一起高声叫嚷：“萨列里杀了莫扎特！”  
穿着黑袍的白骨摇了摇头，像是带着一点笑意，拂净沾在萨列里脸上的金砂，带着他向前走去，在下一个特殊的地方跪下，盛不下的金砂从骨缝间落下，他把剩下的金砂落进萨列里眼中，像是落下了一把音符，轻柔而甜美。   
萨列里看见了不一样的时代，所有孩子都坐在椅子上看着画面划过，看着音乐掺杂在其中，看着那些人开口说话。他们也许并不知道那些音乐来自于谁，但是他们会觉得那些音符十分美丽——那些莫扎特的音符。   
萨列里谋杀了莫扎特，他们回答了老师的问题。不同的人回答了同一个问题，用同一个答案，看着床上即将死去的莫扎特，看着老去而一同死去了灵魂的萨列里。   
在这个未来的世纪，一度被时光忘记的萨列里又活了过来，却以一种最为罪恶的方式——他是莫扎特的谋杀者。   
没有人在乎他的音符，没有人在乎他的生平，没有人在乎他小时候为什么喜欢甜蜜，没有人在乎他教导了谁，没有人在乎他怎么诞生又怎么死去——没有人在乎真相，没有人在乎那些时间的金砂，没有人在乎他们合作的那份谱子，没有人为他正名，没有人记得他的成就，没有人在乎他的贡献。   
没有人在乎他。   
我杀了莫扎特，他听见被烧死的女巫在火柱上朝他尖笑，我杀了莫扎特，他看见扭曲了的金砂从骨缝间被十二月的冷风吹散，我杀了莫扎特，他把最后一个吻落在了尸体上，我杀了莫扎特，他把这句话说了出口，鹅毛笔烧焦的味道和黑色的碎片和着血落了他满身，他哭泣，泪水洗净了露出指骨的双手。   
您没有。白骨在他手心刻下一串字母，把黑暗驱散，他死死地扣住萨列里的手腕，让一切消失的像是一场幻梦，让伤口消失的像是一场欺骗。   
“您不懂。”萨列里摇了摇头，黑暗和人们一起高声叫嚷：“萨列里杀了莫扎特！”  
穿着黑袍的白骨摇了摇头，像是带着一点笑意，拂净沾在萨列里脸上的金砂，带着他向前走去，在下一个特殊的地方跪下，盛不下的金砂从骨缝间落下，他把剩下的金砂落进萨列里眼中，像是落下了一把音符，轻柔而甜美。   
他们站在了一块石碑之前，上面没有被雪花覆盖的那个字母像是W又像是A，雪花扑向他们，从白骨间穿过，落满了萨列里的肩头。掺着雪花的风吹开了六英尺深的泥土，露出了六尺之下的棺材，盖板被掀开，露出了空荡荡的内里。   
“谢谢您。”萨列里轻声对白骨说，嘴角浮现出了解脱，他黑色的发丝和礼服上沾满了白色的雪花，倒像是一件殓服了，“这是我的坟墓。”  
穿着黑袍的白骨在萨列里手心划了三个字母，像是落下了一个咒语——血肉顺着那根白骨向上蔓延，没入黑色的袍子中，没入遮挡在脸前的阴影中。   
“萨列里。”黑袍下传来了呼唤，十二月冰白色的冷风吹开了兜帽，莫扎特的脸从阴影中挣脱出来，指尖的金砂闪着明亮的光，“这不是你的坟墓。”  
“萨列里。”莫扎特又叫了一遍，他的嘴唇像是即将掉落枝头的玫瑰花瓣，金发上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的雪花，黑袍上也是，像是白色的绒羽那样美好，指尖泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，他轻轻地咳了一声，像是很久没有说过话了似的，带着嘶哑，“您没有杀死我。”  
萨列里跪下了。他的眼角流出血色的泪水：“是我！”他大叫着，带着哭腔，泪水被一滴滴地凝固在脸上，“是我杀了你！”  
“您没有。”莫扎特死死地扣住了萨列里的手腕，吻上了那些流着血的伤口，带着爱怜，“我的死在于我年幼时的巡演伤害了我的健康，我的死在于我的过度劳累。您是伤害过我，可是我也伤害过您——您不必对我的死负责。”  
十二月的风是冰白色的，从北方而来的的冷风挾卷着雪花卷过所有人的头顶。穷人的灵魂随着卷着雪花的、带着面包房或是有钱人厨房里的香气的冷风一起飘荡，他们尚未死去的孩子趴在玻璃上看着扭曲的火炉里扭曲的火焰，妄想在比北风更冷的玻璃上分到一星半点的温度。  
莫扎特在萨列里的唇上落下了最后一个吻，然后就随着十二月的冷风落进了六尺之下的坟墓里，像是冬日的蝴蝶拍不动翅膀落进死亡。   
钟声敲响了。   
金砂和黑暗一起被十二月的冷风吹的飞扬起来，卷着所有的时间一起飞扬，卷起了萨列里，卷起了莫扎特，卷起了一切的一切——然后落下了，像是一首交响乐的最后一个音符，回响弥散在十二月的冷风之中不肯散去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家圣诞节快乐啊！  
> 请不要问我圣诞节发这种东西良心会不会痛，实话说我在写完的时候已经自己把自己刀到没有感觉了（。  
> 这次我挑了圣诞颂歌au，一个是很符合贺文，还有一个就是一篇抵得上四章【微笑  
> 所以就准备完全按照圣诞颂歌的电影套路来  
> 未来之灵那一段真的十分压抑，他在最后绝望的祈求，他不停的道歉，未来之灵架着恶魔一样的黑马追着他，那一段真的能感觉到那种心碎  
> 但是我给萨列里安排的不是这种心碎，看着别人的死亡，看着没有人爱自己的心碎  
> 我给他安排的是“杀死莫扎特”这种心碎  
> 都怪普希金（不是）  
> 别问我良心痛不痛  
> 其实最后扎特对萨说的话也是我想说的，至于为什么这么刀……维基里面有比较详尽的萨聚聚的资料，百度百科没有。然后维基里的一段话让我吐血吐了个干净：Salieri's music slowly disappeared from the repertoire between 1800 and 1868 and was rarely heard after that period until the revival of his fame in the late 20th century. This revival was due to the dramatic and highly fictionalized depiction of Salieri in Peter Shaffer's play Amadeus (1979) and its 1984 film version. The death of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was followed by rumours that he and Salieri had been bitter rivals, and that Salieri had poisoned the younger composer, yet it is likely that they were, at least, mutually respectful peers.   
> 萨聚聚在20世纪的复兴是因为杀了扎特……emmmmmm……  
> 我靠，心头一痛  
> 不，已经痛到没感觉了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 写到最后真的不是在捅萨丽丽了，是在捅我自己。所以不要问我良心痛不痛，我已经痛的麻木了朋友们_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> （ps.“划了三个字母”这里我是玩了法语梗。在法语里面，oui是三个字母，non也是三个字母。不过扎特写的肯定是non啦）  
> 今晚12:00还有最后一发，你们要相信这是he，因为我跟着原著走，嗯  
> 这篇其实算也算是一幕戏的连打，你们会懂的


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞颂歌AU！！！全文第四部分也是大结局！OOC都是我的！他们永远是最好的！HE预警！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨列里不是为了赎罪，这不是死亡——这是爱。

金砂和黑暗一起被十二月的冷风吹的飞扬起来，卷着所有的时间一起飞扬，卷起了萨列里，卷起了莫扎特，卷起了一切的一切——然后落下了，像是一首交响乐的最后一个音符，回响弥散在十二月的冷风之中不肯散去。  
最后的回响消失在了十二月冰白的冷风中。  
一切都消失了——穿着黑袍的白骨，长出血肉的莫扎特，六英尺泥土之下的空棺，莫扎特落入其中就像是一只冻死的蝴蝶，时间的金砂以及旁边潜伏的黑暗，一切的一切都消失了——最后一声回响散去了。  
萨列里睁开眼睛。  
阳光落进他的瞳孔中，轻柔的像是一首弥撒曲一直落进了心里，空气中的灰尘被温热的呼吸卷起，像是行星在无尽的时间中绕着太阳旋转。  
这是一七八一年的一个夏天的早上，花朵像往常一样灿烂地开放在艳阳之下，人们像往常一样走在街道上，笑着，或者不是。萨列里像他往常一样起床，穿衣洗漱，扣紧他的袖口，却对着干净平滑的手腕露出了质疑的表情。这次他的衬衫没有刺痛背上的伤口，这次他的手腕上没有未愈合的伤口，这次他的身上没有苦修带留下的刺孔——这次莫扎特还没有死。  
“德语歌剧！”罗森博格像是曾经那样的不屑，他嫌恶的表情几乎把他脸上的粉都碎裂剥落。  
萨列里的心思却完全不在这里。  
莫扎特还活着。莫扎特和主教决裂了。莫扎特刚来到维也纳。莫扎特即将谱写《后宫诱逃》。莫扎特即将成名。莫扎特会成名。莫扎特不会像上次一样被萨列里伤害。莫扎特会活下去。  
莫扎特会活下去，即使这要用萨列里的生命来换。只要上帝说出这个约定，萨列里愿意马上用衣襟里的那把小刀割开自己的喉管，甚至是剜出自己的心脏——只要莫扎特会活下去。  
这不是赎罪。莫扎特从不是罪，萨列里才是，他才是那个诞生在蛇血里的渡鸦。  
萨列里不是为了赎罪，这不是死亡——这是爱。  
萨列里去了莫扎特排练的剧院。  
当萨列里看见莫扎特站在乐队前面，他看见莫扎特充满活力地挥动他的双手，那些手势精准有力，那些指尖流淌出无与伦比的音乐与美。他能用他的手指创造一整个伊甸园，他是上帝最爱的儿子，他是音乐——他是莫扎特。  
萨列里跪倒在空无一人的后台，从黑暗的缝隙之中看向莫扎特的脸，那张脸洒满了阳光。天空中漏下大把的阳光，像是淡金的纱披在莫扎特肩上，更像是全能的父为他编织的羽翼，给他戴上的光环，让他成为天使，那些光和莫扎特自己的光刺的萨列里流下泪来——啊，莫扎特，萨列里呜咽到，他把自己的脸埋在手心里，眼泪从指缝之间落下，在地板上晕开一个个深色的痕迹。他跪在空无一人的后台的阴影里，光和莫扎特从缝隙里洒进他的瞳孔，像是穿着黑袍的白骨落进他眼睛的金砂。他像是一只黑暗生物一样被困在空无一人的后台的黑暗之中，嗓子里溢出咽不下的哭咽。  
“大师？”一声呼唤落在他的身前。  
是莫扎特。他不可能认错。  
莫扎特。  
萨列里被泪水模糊的视线里出现了那个本该在台上排练的身影，卡瓦列里的高音依旧甜美漂亮，乐队还在练习，指挥却循着那些咽不下的哭咽走到了萨列里身前。  
“您还好吗？”莫扎特看起来很担心哭泣着的萨列里——可不是吗，一位打扮精致的先生跪在空无一人的后台的阴影里哭泣，这可实在是有些奇怪，更别说这位先生可是维也纳宫廷乐师长——没错，他知道萨列里，就在今早这位优雅的先生苍白着脸走在街头的时候就有人向他指出：“萨列里先生，维也纳的宫廷乐师长。”那位优雅的大师，穿着精致得体的黑色礼服，柔软的黑发用深红的缎带束在脑后，眼中是欣喜和死亡。这让莫扎特十分好奇，也更加不解：这位大师像是随时准备为谁献出自己的生命，带着从心底涌出的喜悦接受这份苦差，接受的像是这份死亡是上帝降下的福音。  
“我……我很好。”萨列里的嗓子被哭泣毁的彻底，他轻轻地咳了一声，像是很久没有说过话了似的，第一个音节像是撕开了声带才发出的，带着嘶哑，几乎像是一声小小的哈气，“谢谢您的关心。”  
萨列里冷的像是死人。莫扎特握住萨列里的双手想要扶他起来，搀扶他起来的动作过于温柔。  
“谢谢您。”萨列里觉得自己仿佛变成了一具尸骨，动作再大一点他就会碎成一根一根地摊一地。  
“大师。”又一声呼唤落在他的身前。  
“您真的还好吗？”莫扎特看着萨列里就这样站了起来，纤长的睫毛因为沾满了泪水而变得沉甸甸的，像是淋湿的蝴蝶的双翼，萨列里又眨了几下眼睛好让眼眶中的泪水落干净，却没有半点擦去自己满脸泪水的意思。  
“谢谢您。”萨列里又说了一遍，他就这样认真地看着莫扎特，像是为了更好地表达自己的谢意，莫扎特却在这样的目光中恍然觉得自己就是那个萨列里愿意献出他的生命的人。  
鲜活的莫扎特。萨列里看着莫扎特，光从缝隙中洒下，落在莫扎特的肩头，他的嘴唇像是在枝头开的正烈的玫瑰花瓣，金发上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的阳光的碎屑，衣服上也是，像是金色的绒羽那样美好。莫扎特像是被上帝加冕，他是如此鲜活，他不该死去，他应该活得跟他的音乐一样长久。如果《安魂曲》必须要降生在这个世界上，萨列里愿意用自己全身的血液和生命来谱写这份谱子。  
“大师。”又一声呼唤落在他的身前。  
莫扎特从口袋里拿出一张手帕，看着还没缓过劲的萨列里，带着一点叹息地为他拭去了满脸的泪水。萨列里闭上了眼睛，睫毛微颤着，在莫扎特为他拭去眼下的泪水时，他的睫毛柔软地擦过莫扎特的指尖，像是蝴蝶的亲吻一样轻柔美好。  
莫扎特指尖的温度顺着手帕爬上萨列里的皮肤，他的身体一点点回温，像是春天的绿意悄然开放，混合着那些南来的风擦过眼球表面——像是下一个春天。  
他们在林间散步。松林中的空气带着属于清晨的冷意从脸上柔软地拂过，松树特有的香气和着清晨微冷的空气一起挤满鼻腔。厚重的落叶是绵软的，掉落的枝叶在鞋底折断，松针掉落的声音柔和甜美，就像冬日里掉落的雪花的声音。时光的金砂落满了石碑，在苍白的大理石上划出深浅不一的刻痕，时光的指尖上的青苔爬上那些凹陷的字迹，任由那些字迹被时光淹没。一只红色皮毛的松鼠在枝头咬着松果看着他们两个人，阳光给它红色的皮毛烫上了金色的滚边，它躲在一片鲜绿的叶子后面悄悄地看着他们两个人。  
莫扎特朝他笑到，阳光汇成一束落到他的脸上，给他勾了一层模糊的轮廓，他微眯起眼抬手挡住阳光，侧过头来朝萨列里笑到，像是他们曾经第一次见面时递出谱子时那样笑着。莫扎特就只是笑着，唇角洒下一点阳光，像是没擦干净的砂糖碎末。  
萨列里也朝他笑到，他琥珀色的眼睛是柔软的，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下细碎的阴影，他柔软的唇微弯，苍白的皮肤也染上了玫瑰花的血色。阳光落在他的身上，就像十二月的雪花落了他满身，给他整个人镶了一圈不真实的毛边，他黑发的发尖泛出金色。  
“莫扎特，我爱你。”他看着莫扎特鼓的不能再鼓的腮帮子又叫了他一声“沃菲”。春天的阳光给他们镶上了一圈金边，莫扎特闪耀的像是不灭的星星，永夜之中的烛光，他指间涌出的音符翻飞，金色的音符奏响了上帝的乐章。  
“大师。”又一声呼唤落在他的身前。  
莫扎特指尖的温度顺着手帕爬上萨列里的皮肤，萨列里闭上了眼睛，睫毛微颤着，在莫扎特为他拭去眼下的泪水时他的睫毛柔软地擦过莫扎特的指尖，像是蝴蝶的亲吻一样轻柔美好。  
这是一七八一年的一个夏天，花朵像往常一样灿烂地开放在艳阳之下，人们像往常一样走在街道上，笑着，或者不是。萨列里像他往常一样跪在空无一人的后台的阴影里请求一个赎罪，光却直直的来到他面前将他扶起，为他拭去泪水——这次莫扎特还没有死。  
萨列里爱着莫扎特。  
可是木格的祈祷室，迎着光的玫瑰花窗，母亲手中的念珠，父亲手中的圣经，哥哥身下的长椅与天上的父悬在他头顶的十字架都不允许，这是不被允许的。爱，这个词像是沾着硫磺火焰的烙铁，浇进了手腕上的伤痕里，炽热的硫磺火焰顺着血管烧进心脏，还没有好透的伤口里再一次流出血和脓，和罪恶。那些烧死在木桩上的女巫对着萨列里的耳朵尖笑，她们嘲笑着这个本该与咸海边的两个城市一起烧死的男人，“你本该跟我们一起去的”，柔软的语调里像是洒满了甜蜜的莲子的碎屑，她们尖锐的指尖几乎戳上了他的眼球，“火焰多么美好，你应该跟我们一起去的，看着火焰外面的天使们，嗨”，那些烧死在木桩上的女巫又尖笑起来，叫他和她们一起焚烧，一起在焚烧一切的火焰里看着外面的天使。  
萨列里本该干涸的眼中又落下泪来，泛出淡淡的血色，他背对着莫扎特走出剧院，莫扎特的音乐还在他的背后断断续续地响着。  
莫扎特还活着。莫扎特和主教决裂了。莫扎特来到了维也纳。莫扎特写完了《后宫诱逃》。莫扎特即将成名。莫扎特会成名。莫扎特不会像上次一样被萨列里伤害。  
莫扎特会活下去。  
他们将在明天正式见面，萨列里会跟着罗森博格一起过来审查莫扎特的进度。这次他不会再说出那样的话，这次不用莫扎特求他看那份乐谱，这次莫扎特将会成功，并且会一直成功下去。  
莫扎特会活下去，即使这要用萨列里的生命来换。只要上帝说出这个约定，萨列里就愿意马上用衣襟里的那把小刀割开自己的喉管，甚至是剜出自己的心脏——只要莫扎特会活下去。  
这不是赎罪，莫扎特从不是罪。  
萨列里不是为了赎罪，这不是死亡——这是爱。  
莫扎特看着湿润的手帕上的最后一抹红色的水痕和萨列里的背影，不知道为什么感觉到了难以承受的痛苦和悲伤。  
“大师。”最后一声呼唤落在空无一人的街道，摔碎了一地回响。  
莫扎特和萨列里将在明天正式见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我要不解释一下，你们一定会叫嚷着“这是个假的HE”然后把我打死（。  
> 为什么会有这样一个开放式结局呢，是这样的  
> 如果回到过去幸福生活，一个是原剧里并不是这样的设定，原剧里也没有回到过去而只是换一种方式生活……可是如果真的这样写那我估计是真的要死透了（。还有一个就是，有太太写过这样的梗了啊！宣喵子太太的重生玫瑰看过吗？（没看过就赶快去看啊！）  
> 但是即使回到了过去，他们会不会在一起依旧是一个未知数（当我没说）当他们遇见的时候，扎特已经跟阿洛伊西娅分手了，可是紧随其后还有一个康斯坦斯，谁都不能确定结局是什么（请当我没说）。只能说萨重来一次肯定会对扎特很好，结局也肯定会被更改，他们在一起最好，反正我也没写他们不会在一起，不是吗？  
> 还有，前面我就说过了，这是一篇各种意义的一幕戏连打，现在大家应该懂了吧orz我其实写完一幕戏的时候没什么感觉，但是现在想起来一幕戏真的是我写出来的非常棒的一篇，所以这篇里面我只要想不出写点什么就会去一幕戏那里复制粘贴再修改一下（。  
> 你们可以认为下一个春天是提前的预告，他们会在下一个春天的时候在一起；你们也可以认为下一个春天依旧是萨列里的幻想，那样这篇文就跟一幕戏真正的连打了（其实从时间轴上来说，这两篇文真的是连打，一幕戏是1791.12.23，而颂歌是1791.12.24，其实我也的确有这么设计过）（对不起当我什么都没说吧）  
> 顺带一提，我年末文广去不了，那时候我甚至不在国内，所以想把我沉塘或者就地打死的朋友们就不要妄想了：）  
> 但是我还是要跪着向大家道歉（。因为我真的本来准备写重生HE片段式甜蜜日常的……然后就突然想起了重生玫瑰（。  
> 还有，请不要问我良心痛不痛什么的，我是先写了part3，再写part4，然后拐回去写part12的，我写完part3就把自己刀到没感觉还被我家cp叉了出去_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 谢谢看到这儿的你们w如果条件允许的话我会做一些小卡片留在国内，或者在国外给大家寄明信片，就看大家的留言啦！


	5. 后记

其实写Carol的原因真的很简单，也真的是因为写gala赠文的时候特别爽所以想着要不干脆平安夜圣诞玩了连打于是就……  
想到这个梗也是挺不经意的。就是突然想到了当年看的09版的《圣诞颂歌》，不是我卖安利，是真的超好看制作超精良的！（虽然我当时已经只记得这个东西名字我是忘了，查名字我还折腾了好一会儿∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿）然后在网上挖坟一样的找资源，因为虽然爱奇艺可以看可是他不能下载啊！这不坑爹吗？！！然后我就把这部片一点没跳地重看了一遍（这还真挺罕见的，想当年我德扎法扎都有跳……好吧，法扎我跳了一点，德扎我至今上半部分都没看完只听了最有名的几首曲子orz）  
……我这次看的时候笑点挺清奇的，我看见他合伙人鬼魂下巴掉了我也笑，看到过去之灵那个造型更是笑到断气……emmmmm  
但是未来之灵那一段真的是笑不出来了。  
前期渲染太好了，心理一直处于一种下下下的趋势导致到最恐怖的这一段，听老爷子疯了一般地问影子我能不能改墓碑上的日期，看着他疯了一般的道歉，当时整颗心被揪紧，感觉特别特别的压抑，那种即将棺材板盖上，把你活生生窒息的感觉，虽然看过一次知道结局，但还是心情特别压抑。一直到最后他醒过来，看着老爷子兴高采烈地又蹦又跳，美好的忍不住跟着一起开心地放声大笑  
这次其实文里面有点问题，还好我给及时圆上了（。就是萨的罪到底是爱还是杀这个问题，我写第三部分的时候压根儿忘了他们那年还没这个说法，差点儿药丸（。  
第一部分是我第三个写的，所以如有跟三四部分重合的，那是它抄人家的（一家人抄什么抄）开头我用了一幕戏的改编，因为写着写着果然还是想混一点儿一幕戏进去（。结果最后弄得跟是连打似的（。开头那部分写了很多，我也不知道我为什么写了这么多（有一部分原因是开头的时候一直以为字数不够上不了3k……），导致后期内容严重大纲化（可是我并不想改，任性）这个开头的时候玩的还是同性恋的梗，18世纪是恐同的，我去找了有人对同的历史发展的研究资料（我是不是有病我）但是写的时候我既忘了第三部分写的是杀死问题，更忘了那时候还没这个问题（。能圆回来全靠第二部分，我站起来给它鼓掌！（对了，请不要把原作的那个蜡烛的形象带入扎特！那样就真的太可怕了！扎特就是头发飞起来穿了个白袍子，他的头和身体是在一起的！）  
第二部分就是想写一点儿甜蜜的东西，虽然原剧里第一部分更甜来着？（写都写完了，不管了不管了）写谱子那个梗我怕是能玩到地老天荒，实话说我能想到的甜梗也就这个（。至于跳舞那个……本来是想写个真•一幕戏格式的华尔兹番外，结果写着写着发现字数不够了凑不够3k了，于是我就顺便自暴自弃写了探戈（不是）一段一分钟不到的视屏我来回看，看着他们快划出虚影的舞步，觉得，还是华尔兹和小步舞比较友善（。当然，跳舞这一段也是为了引出“萨列里杀死莫扎特”这个转换，不然我自己圆不回来岂不药丸？（没错，这就是那个上文说的问题，我再次站起来给第二部分鼓掌！）  
第三部分是我本人写的最压抑的一个部分，这个我也解释了，真的是因为跟着原著走所以才成了这样，我刀了萨我也刀了我自己（。其实写到结尾的时候，我只希望有些不懂的人不要谈起萨列里就说自己在电影里知道了那个“萨列里杀了莫扎特”，百度百科里也不要这样近乎误导，我翻去维基百科看到那段话的时候真的一口老血吐在手机屏幕上（话说我能不能去找维基百科要个翻译的授权？）更让我吐血的是我看了一本传记，里面前期每次扎特生病都会说这也为他的短命埋下了祸根，可特么到最后又说有萨聚聚的锅你什么毛病？！！！  
第四部分……emmm一个呢，我三四部分是连着写的，第三部分写完第二天早上看什么哭什么，不管是纯音乐还是看视屏听歌，眼泪莫名其妙地就流下来了所以就……我错了orz还有一个，真的是，想写重生之后突然想起自己刚入坑不久看的重生玫瑰……emmm算了不搞了，他俩见个面就停，我不伺候了我！不过真的，我觉得停在这儿还不错！（对不起我闭嘴）当时惴惴不安地拿着第四部分着昨天把我叉出去了的cp，她也说还好，我就彻底觉得还好了（我就是这么喜欢听我家cp的话w）  
其实本来应该还有一个华尔兹番外，结果为了给第二部分凑字数，所以，应该，没有了（。  
全文1w6k字，我花了差不多四天写完了这篇，中途还自己把自己刀哭了好几次（。总之很爽，我写的也很开心，这个没有主题没有中心思想的瞎扯扯的也很开心（我前面萌过的cp我从来没这么癫狂地产粮过……大概也是越到考试就越想搞事orz）  
大家人真的都很好呀！特别特别好！这篇文就发了预告就有人留言qwq但我没有回复，对不起呀！因为我不知道回复什么qwq想来想去干脆就去认真写文，能回报小天使们的期待就行啦！  
谢谢大家呀！  
（悄咪咪地来求留言qwq求评论qwq我我我不是太太不敢直接说就悄咪咪地说一声啦）


End file.
